New Page in Life
by Innocent.But.Deadly.Cookie
Summary: Katherine and Su Jin's life was normal. College, work, friends, enemies. Everything ordinary, until they are taken from their life and put into another and they lose their memories. Can they change the events that were once written in a book? Even with their memories erased of the knowledge?


**I know! I know! I haven't updated the other stories and now i'm uploading this new one...my excuse is that I got writters block for the other ones...so I started this one.**

**I hope everyone likes it. I will also try to update the other ones soon. Once my writters block is over. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't know Twilight, or 2NE1. I only own my two characters!**

* * *

><p><em>They say that there are thousands of thousands of dimensions out there, and that each one of those dimensions has one of us. That they are living life, just like we are. They have different personalities, different race, a different gender….different lifestyle. And then there was Reincarnation. The belief that a soul or spirit can live a new life in a new body after death.<em>

_I never really paid attention to people who spoke about those things. Maybe because a part of me didn't really believe in that stuff. I always did try to stay away from things that I didn't understand…._

_Maybe…that was my first mistake. I should have paid more attention to them, I should have seen the signs…I should have tried to understand. But I was too wrapped up in my present life to really know what was truly out there. Before everything happened, I never looked outside of my own personal bubble, I didn't pay attention to anything else except the life of my best friend, Su Jin, and my own._

_…__I should have paid more attention to the world around me. I should have looked outside of my own personal bubble….Should have._

_My first name was Katherine Cruz,_

_I was born in Texas,_

_I was 23 years old,_

_I had a little brother, an older sister, a mother and a father,_

_I had moved to Florida,_

_I was in college,_

_getting my degree in computer animation…_

_I was living with my best friend Su Jin,_

_in this crappy apartment that we had rented for the past four years…_

_I knew who I was back then…_

_now…_

_I don't really know who I am._

* * *

><p>I squinted my eyes and looked outside the second story window in our little classroom. The sun had been out the whole morning, allowing us to have a normal Florida day, but now…there were clouds rolling our way, making everything turn dark. It had been such a pretty day, I liked the sun but….I smiled when I saw a flash of lightning in the distance, I loved the rain and thunderstorms even more.<p>

Today was a boring day in our little classroom, the teacher had been absent so we had basically the whole class time to do whatever we wanted. Which most students just left, some stayed behind to finish homework (like my best friend), and others just to gossip since they had nothing better to do. I had stayed behind since my best friend was our way home.

"OMG! Look at the new pictures I found of Jacob Black! Isn't he hot?!"

I opened my left eye and stared at the girl screaming on the other side of the class room. There was no one else in the room….why was she screaming so loudly? She was just making this headache I had, get worse.

"OMG, that is like, _SO_ four years ago." I turned my head and looked at my one and only best friend, Su Jin. She hated people who were loud and obnoxious, so she tended to respond to them in a very sarcastic way. She was the tough one in our little group of two. She was the tough cookie, the one that stood up for quiet little me. If I got in trouble, which rarely happened (it was usually her), she would always fight my battles. Which I don't complain, since I hated fighting.

I snorted and shook my head at her, whispering. She WOULD be the one talking like that. But I guess she was just tired since she had so much make up work to do. "Don't say anything, Miss. '**Omo!-Oppa-is-looking-so-fiiiine-in-this-picture!**'"

SuJin stopped writing to glare at me, her pretty almond eyes making it hard for me to be scared of that glare. Maybe people who didn't know her were scared of her, but I knew that she wore little kitty underwear and slept with a cute panda onesie…so she didn't really scare me. "At least the guys that I like are real and not fictional. And my same race, foo."

I laughed silently, stopping when a sharp pain went through my temples with the movement. " Hon, they are still Korean IDOLS. They are NEVER gonna notice us, little people. Just like their fictional characters aren't going to notice them." I rubbed my temple, wincing when the pain didn't disappear.

SuJin slammed the pen on the table, as quietly as she could, mind you. She didn't want to get the attentions of the 'she-devils' as she likes to call them. "Hey!" She whispered-yelled, pointing her pen at me. "One day, Oppa will truly notice me and then….we will get married and have like…twenty kids. And I will laugh at you, when you only live with four cats. "

Another lightning went through the sky, this time a little closer, making the walls shake from the loud thunder afterwards. "You and which of the forty oppa idols that you 'absolutely love', unnie?" I asked her, staring at her in the eyes, trying to make her squirm. It wasn't working though. My vision was beginning to get blurry…which worried me greatly, but of course I wouldn't say anything to SuJin…I didn't want to worry her, the way I was worried.

SuJin squirmed in her seat, looking this way and that way. Finally, she gave up and threw her arms around me, not worried about the volume of her voice. "Don't make me choose, Kate!" She pretended to cry into my shoulder, rubbing her cheek on my shoulder. Sometimes…she could be so childish. I wish I could act that way…but my shyness wouldn't allow me to act that way. I was too deep into this shyness to really act the way I wanted infront of all of our friends.

SuJin's scream finally drew the two girls attentions to us. They looked at us and smiled a smile so fake…that it looked painful. "OH! Iliana, HI! I totally didn't know you were here." I wonder if that smile was as painful as it seemed. It looked like it was about to rip their face in half.

I smiled calmly, making my own fake smile seem a little more real. I was good at pretending. SuJin calls is lying but I like the word pretend. " It's ok, Brittany. You were talking about your…" I almost chocked on my spit, my headache getting even more painful. What was once a little throb, was now a pin trying to get into my head. "…New book…I can totally understand. Good books will do that to you." SuJin snorted quietly next to me, her head still on my shoulder, but her face now facing the 'she-devils'.

The girl next to Brittany gasped loudly, obviously fake. "Have you read them? Are you a fan like us?"

SuJin turned her face towards my shoulder, hiding her quiet laughter. I grimaced. "I've….read them. I'm not a big fan, though."

Brittany frowned, stepping closer with her stiletto shoes….I don't understand why girls wear heels to school…at least…not those tall shoes. I bet they're really bad for your feet. "What do you mean?"

I tilted my head to the side, she looked mad that I wasn't a fan of her fandom. As if I HAD to be a fan since I had read the books. That's a bit odd. So I answered with the truth. "I mean…that there were parts in the book that completely ruined it for me. I didn't enjoy reading it like I did with other books."

SuJin stared at them with her blank expression, trying to make them uncomfortable but they had their attention on me…and solely on me. The second girl stood up, her hands on her hips. "Even though you're not a fan….which team are you in? Team Edward?" They both grimaced. "Or Team Jacob?" They smiled lovingly at the thought of their beloved Jacob.

I sighed deeply. Why was it only them two. There were so many other characters, so why only name those two. "Team Leah."

"What? But she's a bitch!" They both screamed at the same time.

I could hear Su Jin snort out a quiet 'literally', which made me smile. But my expression became blank when I thought on how to answer. Something was pushing into my chest, forcing me to tell the truth on how I felt, but I held back. I couldn't tell people how I truly felt, I would scare them all away. "You're right." The two 'she-devils' stared at me with smirks on their face. "She IS a bitch…..she is 'such a bitch' because of what happened to her." Their smirks turned into frowns, one of them opening her mouth to say something, but one look from SuJin and they let me finish. "Imagine if the guy who you were madly in love with, the guy you were about to marry, the guy who you thought would be with you forever, the guy who you were with for SUCH a long time, leaves you for someone who was like your sister, your own flesh and blood….your own cousin. How would you feel?"

The pain in my chest increased, and the pain in my head decreased. As if it was moving to my chest. I stared at them, looking to see what their thoughts were. I hadn't even noticed that I was scratching my chest, where the pain was, until SuJin grabbed my hand and put it in my lap.

"…." Brittany opened her mouth as if she was going to say something, and closed it, not knowing what to say. "…but…Sam couldn't control it. He Imprinted on Emily."

In nodded my head. "You're right. **He** couldn't control it….but how funny that her cousin, who was like her sister, so _easily_ decides to be with him?..." They eyes looked down, thinking about what I was saying. I leaned forward and looked between the two. "Wolfs can be whatever the imprint needs, correct? Friends, Brothers, Lovers? At least that's what I understood when I read the book."

The two 'she-devils' nodded their head slowly. "Then why didn't Emily decide that she needed a friend, when Sam was trying to get with her? At least until Leah was a little more use to the idea that Sam didn't love her anymore?" SuJin frowned, looking at me strangely. I kept going. "It would have still hurt leah…but at least she would have been more prepared for them getting together. Instead...how long did Emily wait until she got with Sam? Did she ever protect her from the guys calling her a bitch?..." I hesitated. "If Emily loved Leah like a sister….she would have told him to stay away….to just be friends….I know I would have done that." I looked at SuJin. I would have done that if it was SuJin. I would have stayed away from him, even if it hurt me…because I would then know how hurt she was. SuJin and I stared at each other, knowing exactly what the other was thinking. I knew she would do the same for me.

I shook my head and looked at both girls. "Why didn't Sam let Leah leave the pack…when she changed?" I nodded slowly. "Granted…she was still new and couldn't control her anger. But what about after the war with the new borns? Or what about the fact that the council did not let her leave the res before she transformed?"

We all jumped , eyes wide, when the bell rang, ending our class. I ran my fingers through my hair, sighing quietly. "That's why I didn't like the books. That's why I'm not a fan of them….Stephanie Meyer never finished their story….Leah never got her happy ending."

SuJIn and I got up, ready to leave for the day, when Brittany opened her mouth. "I didn't…think about that."

I smiled kindly, feeling like a weight was lifted from my shoulders by speaking of my thoughs to others. "In books…You have to read between the lines…Like the fact that…." I ran my fingers through my hair. "The reason why Sam didn't let Leah leave the pack….why he kept her so close….was because he was still in love with her. He didn't want her to start a life without him….even though he had started his own." At least…that was my thought. In the book, I always wondered why he never let her leave…and the idea that he, some part of him, was still in love with her.

SuJin took our bags and started walking away from the girls. "….If you read books, more that the one series, you would know to read and HOW to read between the lines."

I followed after SuJin, waving good bye at the two girls who never once noticed us leave….

* * *

><p>I stared out the car windown, looking at the trees moving around from the strong winds. The storm had hit, the sky was dark and the only light was that of the car and the lightning that lit the sky up.<p>

"….That was deep…." I turned my head to SuJin and smiled awkwardly. She had a small smile, letting me know that she was trying to change the depressing mood I was in.

I shook my head. "keep youre eyes on the road, unnie. I don't want us to get in a car crash." I scratched my chest again…the pain still throbbing.

SuJin turned her head towards the road, squinting to see out of the windshield. It was raining so hard, we could barely see the road ahead of us. "What's wrong, Kate?"

I shook my head, scratching my chest faster. "I don't know…I remember…reading that book, and when I got to Leah's past….I felt….this really painful hurt." I tilted my head to the side, trying to think of how to explain it…"Like…I knew…from experience what was going on…and my chest hurt so much…like now…"

SuJin ran her hand through her hair, sighing deeply. "Sometimes…we get attached to characters. Like, we like that character so much, that their pain becomes our own. Maybe that's what happened?"

I sighed, looking at the sky when another lightning lit the sky. " I don't know…maybe."

SuJin stretched her arm towards my own and stopped me from scratching. "Stop scratching it, the pain is only in your head.

I could only nod.

That is…until our favorite song came on.

"Oh **hellz** yeah!" SuJin screamed loudly, turning the volume up.

I laughed, noticing how she danced to the music. So I began to sing along.

"We used to be…"

"**All turned up!**"

_"__Urin Meoreojyeosseo jeomjeom_

_Neon anira haetjiman dugo bwa  
>Sarangui yeokjeon<br>Oneuldo oechyeo  
>Geujeoncheoreom let s go<br>Apeuro rewind  
>Cheoeumeuro x o<em>

_Ajikdo neol itji motago inneun nae moseubi na sirheunde  
>Ijeuryeo ijeuryeo haedo geuge andwae everyday<br>Neo animyeon an doendago  
>Kkeuchiran isseul su eopdago"<em>

We began to laugh loudly, our singing was horrible! "That's my band right there!" I screamed. I loved 2NE1, they were my favorite female Korean band. I pointed to SuJin. _"Gotta be you_!"

Sujin gasped loudly, clearly fake and pointed at herself. "Really? Me?...Oh, you mah bae! You ma honeyh!"

I laughed again. "Suga mama!" I smiled and looked at the road, SuJin was still laughing…but I noticed it. I grabbed the dashboard and screamed at SuJIn. "Watch out!"

SuJin stopped laughed and turned to wheel to the right, the car moved rapidly towards the cliff, throwing us around the car. It was a good thing that we had seatbelts, otherwise we would be out the window. Everything went dark.

* * *

><p><em>I groaned, my eyes closed tightly. I could still see lights flashing. They were so bright. "…ouch…" I rubbed my forehead.<em>

_"__What…the hell?" I heard unnie, unnie? Was that her name?...I couldn't remember….I couldn't remember my own name, whisper somewhere in front of me. I could hear her get up slowly. _

_I began to open my eyes slowly, the light burning my eyes. "Unnie?...What's…" I stopped talking when I saw a car…the car was flipped upside down, there were so many ambulances and police officers….everything was moving in slow motion. Nothing could have survived that car crash. I wondered if the passangers were ok._

_"__A…are they ok?...Did they survive?" I quietly asked one of the police officers that walked by me…but he didn't even glance my way. Everything was cold, the rain was falling down so heavily._

_I could hear unnie crying infront of me, so I turned my head to her. "…No…" I could see her hand in her mouth, shaking her head. "They didn't…."_

I took slow stepped towards unnie, trying to see what she was looking at. I looked down at the floor and could see a hand coming out of the passenger seat. The people were getting the body into the bed…carrying her to the ambulance. That's when I saw what the person looked like….it was unnie…I gasped loudly.

_"__W…we…we didn't survive…." Unnie pointed towards another body that was being carried to the ambulance. And I threw up. My body was laying on that bed…my pale…dead body._

_Something happened then, something began pulling us backwards. There was nothing there when we turned, except darkness. I grabbed Unnies hand and yelled at her. Trying to keep her close to me. "Unnie! Don't let Go!"_

_Unnie held on to my hand tightly, pulling each other together. Hugging tightly. "I wont!"_

_We closed our eyes when it was too much, and we let the thing pull us into the darkness._

* * *

><p><em>…"<em>_i…cant see anything." Everything was dark, my body felt different…It felt smaller…it felt weaker. I couldn't open my eyes. I turned my head to the side, it was so difficult to turn though. "unnie…W-where are you?" I tried moving my hand around, but it felt as if we were inside water. My movements were slow and heavy._

_"__I'm here…" I felt a hand and grabbed on to it. It felt so natural to hold on to that hand. "Don't let go." Unnie whispered to me, her voice quiet._

_My eyes were closed, but I could still see a light appear somewhere outside. Something held my feet and pulled, taking me away from Unnie. I sluggishly squirmed around, trying to make the thing let go of me. "No!...let go." I squirmed more and suddenly I was engulfed in light, the place was cold, and I was hanging in the air. I had let go of Unnies hand and I opened my mouth to scream but all that came out was my cries. 'No! Unnie! Let me go!'_

_I opened my eyes slowly, testing if it was ok to open them as I cried. I could only see blurry figures, there were three standing up and one laying down…but they were so tall. They were giants._

The voice closest to me spoke in a kind voice. "Oh my…they seem like they'll be the closest of sisters in the world.." There was a quiet laugh. "They didn't let go of each other until I got her out."

Another voice spoke up, this time, it was the one carrying me in something warm. It was a woman. Her voice soft, and pretty. "Its ok, sweet girl. Your baby sister will be here soon."

_I began to cry even louder when I heard Unnie's cry. She was near._

_'__I'm ok. It's so warm now….'_

_I looked towards where the voice was coming from and stared, even though I could barely see the blurry figures. I could feel myself being carried and then put into to very warm arms. A very soft fabric was rubbing against my cheek and I leaned into it. It felt peaceful. _

"My two little girls…" A voice coming from the blurry figure who was carrying us spoke, stopping when she chocked on a sob. "I'm so happy you both are here, now."

The figure hugged us to her, tightly. Her warmth spreading to us. We could finally see her face. She was beautiful. She had a very pretty tan color, her eyes were almond a beautiful brown chocolatey color, her hair black as the night. She was breathtakingly beautiful.

_'__What is going on?' Unnie asked me in a quiet voice, the figure looked at unnie, smiling softly._

_'__I don't know, unnie.' I said, just as quietly. The figures head turning towards me. Smiling widely. _

"It seems they are speaking to each other." The first figure spoke up, the only male.

The lady that had carried me before, stepped towards us and brushed my hair from my forehead. "What will you name them, Crys?"

The lady hugging us smiled kindly. She looked at Unnie first, kissing her head. "This shall be Aiyana…" She turned her head towards me, kissing my forehead. "And this…this shall be Iliana."

We stared at her, looking into her beautiful eyes, as the other lady spoke up. "What will their last name be, Crystal?" The lady hesitated in asking, almost as if she was afraid of the answer.

Crystal, the lady who was hugging us, hugged us tighter, her smile turning into a painful one. "They will have my last name. **He** didn't want anything to do with them…so they will have my last name." She looked at us, her smile turning back into the loving smile. "Welcome home, Iliana and Aiyana Call." She smiled even brighter. "Welcome to La Push."

We smiled at her…or tried anyways. Her smile was contagious.

"W…what about….your sister, Crys?...She's having **his** son…too." Crystals smile left her face, her eyes tearing up. She looked so lost in that moment, as if she had just lost everything in the world.

Crystal was trying so hard to be strong, we could tell, so we did what we could. We smiled at her and she hugged us to her face. Crying silent tears. "W-well…that just means…that…they'll have a baby cousin then." Her chest was shaking and we could feel the tears running down her face.

Just what was going on?...Where are we?

* * *

><p><em><strong>What do you think? <strong>_

_**Should I continue?**_

_**Please review ^_^**_


End file.
